Siempre a tu lado
by Elizabeth-IK
Summary: Oneshot la tristeza nos embarga y el dolor nos destroza... KagInu...existen veces en las que sencillamente...no podemos lidiar con más, sin embargo siempre habrá alguien que nos salve.


_Cabe destacar que esta historia antiguamente se titulaba "Lágrimas" pero bueno, decidí modificarla y darle un mejor final :). Espero les guste._

**Siempre a tu lado**

_**Emerge tu recuerdo de la noche en que estoy.**_

_**El río anuda al mar su lamento obstinado.**_

_**Abandonada como los muelles en el alba.**_

_**Es la hora de partir, oh abandonada!**_

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, por lo que se podía apreciar se encontraba sola, tan solo lograba captar el sonido de su respiración…No tenía la menor idea de cuál era el lugar de su paradero, desconocía porqué se encontraba allí, la confusión le embargaba; observó sus manos y notó cierta palidez y una blancura infinita en ellas, al parecer poseía cierta luz…Intentó recordar las últimas cosas que había hecho…sintió una perlada lágrima rodar por su mejilla…así que esto debía ser la muerte…

_**Sobre mi corazón llueven frías corolas.**_

_**Oh sentina de escombros, feroz cueva de náufragos!**_

_**En ti se acumularon las guerras y los vuelos.**_

_**De ti alzaron las alas los pájaros del canto.**_

/_Flash back (recuerdos) /_

El estrés y la tensión de algunos minutos iban disminuyendo mientras apuraba el paso por el pasillo…pero eso no evitaba el camino que las lágrimas trazaban sin piedad por su rostro – tarde de nuevo…- se dijo en voz baja y precisamente era por el hecho de llegar tarde que el lugar se encontraba vacío gracias a Dios. Se caracterizaba por ser una persona una persona cálida y muy alegre, pero con todo lo ocurrido…la tristeza y el dolor habían logrado derrumbarle, cuál árbol imponente yacía cubierto de sus ramas caídas en el frescor de una hierba ya olvidada por el tiempo.

_**Todo te lo tragaste, como la lejanía.**_

_**Como el mar, como el tiempo. Todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

Rogaba por no encontrarse con nadie mientras subía las escaleras del instituto donde estudiaba, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de su sweater, y continuó camino a su salón correspondiente. Al observar la puerta, supo que ésta era la entrada que la conduciría finalmente a romper en llanto.

_**Era la alegre hora del asalto y el beso.**_

_**La hora del estupor que ardía como un faro.**_

Decidió no entrar, no podía lidiar con tanta presión en ese momento, no podía dar la cara, enfrentarse a la curiosidad de las personas que impacientes le esperaban. Como explicar la reciente muerte de sus padres, todos sabían que había sido un accidente de coche pero aún así, aún no podía enfrentarles.

_**Ansiedad de piloto, furia de buzo ciego,**_

_**Turbia embriaguez de amor, todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

_**En la infancia de mi alma alada y herida.**_

_**Descubridor perdido, todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

Logró recorrer en silencio, el camino que le conduciría al inmenso jardín repleto de árboles en la parte trasera de la institución. Se sentó apoyando su frente sobre sus antebrazos, algo encorvada pero eso que más daba…cómo había augurado en un principio, lloraba, hacía lo que se había prohibido hacer…llorar…

_**Te ceñiste al dolor, te agarraste al deseo.**_

_**Te tumbó la tristeza, todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

Al principio lloraba en silencio pero al profundizar más y llegar a los peores recuerdos, leves sollozos comenzaron a escapar furtivos de su garganta, porqué cada vez que lloramos o nos encontramos sumidos en la tristeza, los peores recuerdos que nos han causado ya mucho dolor asoman...

_**Hice retroceder la muralla de sombra, **_

_**Anduve más allá del deseo y del acto**_

Escuchaba de fondo las risas y voces de sus compañeras de clase, logró calmarse un poco y pensar que quizá el día mejoraría con el paso del tiempo…cuan equivocada estaba.

_**Oh, vida que amé y perdí,**_

_**A ti en esta hora húmeda, evoco y hago canto**_

_**Como un vaso albergaste la infinita ternura,**_

_**Y el infinito olvido te trizó como a un vaso.**_

La campana que denotaba el receso finalmente había sonado, decidió ir en busca de su mejor amiga y caminar, sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía, tratar de aclarar sus ideas en vano…

_**Era la negra, negra soledad de las islas,**_

_**Y allí, vida de dolor, me acogieron tus brazos.**_

Su castaña mirada tropezó accidentalmente con una dorada, el chico de largos cabellos castaños le observaba preocupado. Se conocían desde hacía ya unos 4 años, se habían prometido sus vidas el uno al otro, se amaron como nunca alguien había amado a otra persona, aún se amaban…Pero el dolor que le embargaba a ella, la pérdida de sus padres le había conmocionado tanto, había sido un golpe tan duro que sólo se encerró en su mundo, sin permitir que nadie ni nada le sacara de ahí. Esto no significaba que su amor hubiese acabado, pues el suyo era puro, eterno.

_**Era la sed y el hambre, y tú fuiste la amarga fruta**_

_**Era el duelo y las ruinas, y tú fuiste el doloroso milagro**_

_**Ah vida mía, no sé cómo pudiste contenerme**_

_**En la tierra de tu alma, y en la cruz de tus brazos!**_

Su amiga observó el cruzar de sus miradas, él había venido por ella, supo que era el momento de retirarse. No hicieron falta palabras, él comprendió que aún su amada vagaba en los recuerdos y en su profunda tristeza, sin permitir que la ayudara, que la curase, le aliviase de todo mal, la hiciera feliz como siempre había sido su mayor anhelo desde que se había enamorado de ella, se dijo a si mismo que siempre la protegería, sin embargo, no le dejaba. Al parecer existen cicatrices imposibles de borrar por más que intentes ocultarlas…

_**Mi deseo de ti fue el más terrible y corto,**_

_**El más revuelto y ebrio, el más tirante y ávido**_

La encerró entre sus brazos y la chica rompió en llanto. Le aferraba con sus delicadas manos suplicando por clemencia, cuando lograría superar toda esta desgracia, lo necesitaba y él estaba consciente de que no podía abandonarle nunca y mucho menos en esta situación.

_**Cementerio de vidas, aún hay fuego en tus tumbas,**_

_**Aún los racimos arden picoteados de pájaros.**_

_**Oh la cópula loca de esperanza y esfuerzo**_

_**En que nos anudamos y nos desesperamos**_

_**Y la ternura, leve como el agua y la arena.**_

_**Y la palabra apenas comenzada en los labios**_

Estaba amotinado, se sentía impotente por no poder lograr arrebatarle ese dolor que la consumía y apagaba lentamente esa llama cálida y alegre en ella. Por su lado ella le angustiaba aún más saber como la amaba y le entristecía no poder hacer nada. Estaba harta de todo, no quería que hubiese mas tristeza, mucho menos en la única persona que le había quedado viva y a la que mas quería…quería…huir, sí huir, aunque pareciera cobarde sabía que era lo más sensato, por qué enfrentar los problemas cuando podías huir de ellos. Por más cobarde que pareciera, huir era lo más lógico y sencillo.

_**Ese una vez fue mi destino y en él viajó mi anhelo,**_

_**Y sólo en él cayó mi anhelo, todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

Tan solo, quería estar sola y acabar con todo de una buena vez, era lo que realmente quería…Salió corriendo sin que él pudiese detenerla. ¿Quien pensaría que hoy sería el día en que finalmente ella misma trazaría sus últimas líneas de vida?... nadie seguramente…sabía que la manera en la que moriría quizá no fuese la más agradable…siempre quiso morir dormida, sin dolor alguno…odiaba sentir dolor, era desesperante tanto física como emocionalmente…

_**Oh sentina de escombros, en ti todo caía,**_

_**Que dolor no exprimiste, que dolor no te ahoga.**_

Había logrado huir, y se encontraba en el lugar donde una vez aceptara compartir el resto de su vida con aquél joven de mirada dorada al que tanto amaba. Caminaba con la mirada decaída, lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, silenciosos testigos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su cordura al borde del delirio le gritaba que no lo hiciera…no podía más…su corazón finalmente iba mas allá…la gobernaba

_**De tumbo en tumbo aún llameaste y cantaste.**_

_**De pie como un marino en la proa de un barco.**_

Entró a los baños públicos que se encontraban en el hermoso parque, justo cuando le pareció escuchar su nombre, lo cuál ignoró pensando que sería producto de su imaginación. Con las paredes llenas de escritos hechos con marcadores, lápices, bolígrafos…Se situó frente a los lavabos y se observó en los amplios espejos sobre ellos, también rayados, su aspecto era horrible…sus ojos, algo rojos por tantas lágrimas que despiadadas hacían de las suyas, sin el brillo de felicidad que muchas veces le caracterizaba, el rostro, más pálido a no poder, el cabello enmarañado le caía sobre la cara y los hombros cuál manto lúgubre cubría a su victima de la realidad.

_**Aún floreciste en cantos, aún rompiste en corrientes.**_

_**Oh sentina de escombros, pozo abierto y amargo**_

_**Pálido buzo ciego, desventurado hondero,**_

_**Descubridora perdida, todo en ti fue naufragio!**_

Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y golpeó con fuerza uno de los espejos, el dolor no se hizo esperar, sintió las astillas enterrándoseles en los nudillos y parte de la mano, la observó y vio como pequeños hilillos de sangre desfilaban a través de las astillas. Tomó uno de los trozos del espejo que quedaban sobre el lavabo, y se sentó en el suelo.

_**Es la hora de partir, la dura y fría hora**_

_**Que la muerte sujeta a todo horario**_

En su rostro las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, su cordura no dejaba de gritarle que no lo hiciera, su corazón no cambiaba de opinión…decían que cuando te suicidabas te quedabas vagando con el último sentimiento que tuviste por toda la eternidad, hasta que tu alma se perdía por completo… que más daba, ya todo había perdido su significado…nada importaba

_**El cinturón ruidoso del mar cine a la costa.**_

_**Surgen frías estrellas, emigran negros pájaros**_

Sin más preámbulos acercó el trozo de vidrio filoso que sostenía su mano izquierda al dorso de la derecha, donde se suponía que debía estar las venas que cortaría y por las cuales se desangraría poco a poco, y las lágrimas sin dejar de trazar sus caminos de tristeza por el alma, fue acortando la distancia…

_**Abandonada como los muelles en el alba.**_

_**Sólo la sombra trémula se retuerce en mis manos.**_

_**Ah más allá de todo. Ah más allá de todo…**_

_**Es la hora de partir. Oh abandonada!.**_

Una increíble fuerza propulsó el vidrio que sostenía en su mano lejos de su muñeca. Asustada y confundida alzó su mirada y le embargó el temor al ver una penetrante mirada dorada que emanaba furia al ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ella aún emocionada al verle susurró –Perdóname- antes de caer desmayada entre sus brazos que tantas veces le habían llenado de calidez.

_/ Fin Flash back (fin de recuerdos) /_

No…no estaba muerta. Sólo se encontraba en la penumbra de una habitación, probablemente era de noche. Cubierta por mantas, las movió a un lado y se levanto de la confortable cama. Fue hasta la puerta y logró encontrar el interruptor, encendiendo la luz, ahogando un pequeño sobresalto al ver que alguien permanecía profundamente dormido en un cómodo sillón junto a la cama. No lo había logrado vislumbrar en la oscuridad, pero lo reconoció al instante, sus inconfundibles cabellos castaños que tanto adoraba. Había permanecido junto a ella, la había salvado, la había cuidado, que tonta había sido al haberse dejado llevar por tan horrendos sentimientos. Se acercó sigilosamente a él cuidando no despertarle y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios entreabiertos

-Te amo- le susurró al oído.

-Te amo- le respondió el rodeándola con sus brazos.

**Fin.**

**PD: **el poema es de Pablo Neruda se llama, La canción desesperada. Lo modifiqué un poquito para que quedara acorde con la historia.


End file.
